pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Atsushi
Información+colores Idols: Atsushi Kashiwagi, Akari Berlitz Canción: High Touch! Coords Akari: Scarlet Crosswalk Coord CC: Dream Fortune Party R Cyalume Coord Atsushi: Blue Sky Crosswalk Coord (version chico :v) CC: Dream Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord (version chico :v) Atsushi - Azul Akari - Rosa Escena antes del live Atsushi: Bueno... ¡Aquí vamos! ¿Estás lista, Akari-chan? Akari: ¿Eh? ¡Si :D! Bueno, algo nerviosa, pero ¡bien! Atsushi: ¿De verdad? Akari: ¡S-si! Atsushi: Akari-chan... Akari: ¿Que sucede, Atsushi? Atsushi: Pues... Akari: ¡Ya es la hora! Lo siento, pero ¡podemos hablar después del live n.n! Atsushi: ... ¡Si! ¡vamos! Live Hey Hey Hey! Hey Hey Hey! Hey Hey Hey! Hey Hey Hey! kenka naka naori mata kenka iitai koto ippai aru kedo Ichiban wa...... "ite kurete arigatou!" tabi wa michizure yo wa nasake wakatta you na kao shiteru kedo hontou wa...... "ite kurete ureshii!" naisu paatonaa! naisu raibaru! oshite ageru yo hippatte ageru miageru taiyou nan da ka mabushikute Hey! Hey! Hey! umaku ittara hai tacchi! Hey! Hey! Hey! hekonjatte mo motodoori! issho naraba akirameru no wa hayai ze! GO GO GO! nerai sa dame baburu kousen! tayori ni naru pochama da kedo tokidoki wa...... hazurechatte meccha pinchi! kiai komete juuman boruto! ore no jiman pikachuu da kedo kantan ni...... kateru wake ja nai! naisu paatonaa! naisu raibaru! koekake atte foroo shiaeba ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! Akari aparece atrapada en una celda, triste. Atsushi aparece de la nada del otro lado de la puerta, con una llave. Él sonríe y la abre. Akari sale de ahí y le da un abrazo que es correspondido. Una alarma suena, parece que se dieron cuenta de que se abrió una de las celdas. Akari ve a Atsushi con una cara de "really?" y el solo le sonríe, mostrándole dos pares de patines. Akari: ¡¡Adelante!! *Ella comienza a esquivar guardias, Atsushi la sigue de cerca* Atsushi: ¡Aquí vamos! *Se le adelantó, jalándola de una mano para ir a la misma velocidad. Se acercan a una ventana abierta* Akari: ..¡¿ES EN SERIO?! *Pregunta riendo.* Atsushi: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! *Los dos saltan en esa ventana, la última escena llega. Ellos saltan dando una acrobacia en el aire, finalizando con ellos aterrizando de pie en el suelo, ejecutando su ya conocido "high touch"* If we're together, we can run away of ANY trouble! omotta toori ni waza mo kimari dasu! Hey Hey Hey! umaku ittara hai tacchi! Hey Hey Hey! kyou no shouri wa wasurenai! issho naraba...... donna pinchi mo nigeteku! Hey Hey Hey! ude wo nobashi hai tacchi! Hey Hey Hey! egao ippai kokoro zuyoi! issho naraba...... ---- CYALUME CHANGE!!! tsuyou aite mo werukamu! GO GO GO! kyou mo ashita mo asatte mo tabi wa zutto tsuzuiteku kedo itsu datte...... sugu soba ni sono egao! kita e minami e nishi higashi keshiki kurukuru kawaru kedo doko ni itatte...... itsu mo sono egao! naisu paatonaa! naisu raibaru! mamotte kureru yo tasukete kureru hirogaru kouya ni michi ga massugu ni Hey! Hey! Hey! sorano shitade hai tacchi! Hey Hey Hey! kotobayorimo wakariyasui! issho naraba yume nimukatte toberuze! Hey Hey Hey! umaku ittara hai tacchi! Hey! Hey! Hey! hekonjatte mo motodoori! issho naraba akirameru no wa hayai ze GO GO GO! Hey Hey Hey! umaku itta ne hai tacchi! Hey Hey Hey! batoru aite to hando sheiku! issho naraba motto tooku ni ikeru ze! GO GO GO! GO GO GO! GO GO GO! Escena después del live Akari: ¡Gracias a todos por venir :D! Atsushi: ¡Si! ¡Gracias, chicos! Millefeui: ... *gritos internos* *w* ---- *Akari y Atsushi caminan por la calle* Atsushi: Nee, Akari-chan... hay... algo... Akari: ¿Qué es, Atsushi? *tu tu ru ru ru tu ru ru...* Atsushi: Pues... *TO BE CONTINUED(?)* (Ok, basta) Akari: ¿Qué acaba de pasar ._.? Atsushi: NPI ._. Akari: ... Akari/Atsushi: Oye... *risa* no, tu primero, no, tú, ¡QUE HABLES TÚ! Atsushi: ¡Pues bien! ¡A-akari-chan...! *Se escucha el sonido de una pantalla gigante, anunciando un CD* Akari: ...¡! *TO BE CONTINUED* (Esta vez es verdad alv :v) Categoría:Live Categoría:TIC5 Categoría:Atsushi Live Categoría:AkariB Live Categoría:CandySweetty